


Demanding Thoughts and Thots

by ivycross



Series: Frost and Flowers [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: Early mornings mean Danny has to deal with his Title making demands and his own concerns about his relationship with Steve.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Frost and Flowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731892
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Demanding Thoughts and Thots

**Author's Note:**

> A timestamp that takes place sometime after the events of ʻO ka Honua Kū'ē.  
> Not beta-read

It was the sound of the alarm ringing, a peppy sing-songy little tune at full ear-splitting volume, that forced him to move. From under a bundle of blankets that took up most of the left side of the bed, a pale arm covered in golden hair reached out and slapped at the mobile phone where the sound was coming from. It took a few tries, but eventually, he shut the alarm off. The arm retreated under the blankets and a few moments later, the owner of the arm, Danny Williams ─ Detective and Crowned Prince of the Summer Court of Fairy ─ emerged from the blanket ball, blinking bleary-eyed around the room before picking up the phone.

Seeing the time, he let the phone fall from his fingers as he fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Danny was not a morning person. Never has been and never will be. Not if he had anything to say about it.

This was Steve’s fault. Steve was a morning person, even on the weekends. It was one of his worst traits. He must have set the alarm on Danny’s phone when he wasn’t looking.

Grumbling, he curled up into a little ball, already starting to shiver from the cold without his blanket barrier. Steve kept the house like a meat locker and it was all Danny could do some days to not buy a fur coat to wear. Oh sure, Steve tried to make the house more hospitable for him, but it was always too cold and too dark.

Maybe he could just curl back under the blankets? It was Saturday, and he had nowhere to be. It would be so easy to do, just for an hour or so.

Inside him came a feeling of descent. Already the sun had hit his face from the windows behind the bed, and the part of Danny that wore a crown was awake and making demands. It wanted to wash and have coffee. Danny snorted. His ─ well, he wasn’t sure what to call it. Steve referred to his Knightly powers as his Mantle. Danny supposed he could do the same, even though what was inside him did not like that at all. It demanded to be addressed respectfully or not at all. So Danny took to calling it his Title and his Title was demanding a shower, clean clothes, and coffee. The sun was out and his Title wanted to sit on the beach and watch Steve swim.

“Thot,” Danny muttered, pushing himself out of the bed and shuffling towards the bathroom. He had picked up that term from Kono and once he knew what it meant, he made a point of using it on his princely side.

Inside his chest, his Title unfurled white-hot and outraged.

Danny smirked as he hopped into the shower, turning the water up as hot as it would go, and stood there soaking under the stream. His skin turned lobster red, but he didn’t care. He was finally getting warm. Both he and his Title sighed with contentment.

That contentment only lasted so long before his Title began to squirm and fuss. They needed to hurry and wash, or Steve would be done with his swim, and where was the fun in that? Danny sighed but nodded his head in agreement. He soaped up, trying to ignore the fussy little voice in his head that told him what soap to use, where, and for how long.

“I know how to wash myself, thank you.”

His Title twisted around, sassing him. It knew that, but it wanted to help. His Title wanted to make them more appealing. Steve liked it when they smelled nice, and they liked Steve’s attention.

Danny snorted but used the new shampoo that was being strongly pointed out to him. Sure, they hadn’t finished the old bottle but as his Title pointed out, Steve liked the smell.

Finishing his shower, Danny fixed his hair with some product and dressed. Under his Title’s guidance, he pulled out one of Steve’s old battered Naval academy shirts ─ soft and worn from age ─ and a pair of thin joggers. Everything was too long on him, but he just rolled up the pants and shuffled his way down the stairs barefoot.

A fresh pot of coffee was waiting for him on the kitchen counter. Danny gleefully poured a large mug, adding milk and a little sugar for taste, and made his way outside. It was a beautiful morning, with a bright shining sun, glittering ocean waves, and, somewhere, a stunning man out in the water.

At the edge of the yard where the grass met sand, Danny took up in one of two Adirondack chairs. They were old; the paint wore off, but they still held up well. Which was a good thing as Danny tried to curl up in them as much as he could.

He looked out over the ocean, his eyes scanning the waves for a familiar figure doing laps. Eventually, he spotted Steve in the water, swimming along, leaving a glistening trail of quickly melting ice in his wake.

Inside Danny’s chest, there was a swooning, as his Title took notice and cooed over the sight before them. Danny sipped his coffee and cocked an eyebrow.

“The water or Steve?” His Title didn’t answer, which told Danny everything he needed to know. Laughing to himself, Danny nodded his agreement.

Their shared pleasure only increased when Steve finally finished his swim and strolled his way up the beach toward the chairs. Tall, dark and handsome, water dripping off him, he looked like the hero of a romance novel, or maybe the star of an action movie. Danny long ago stopped worrying about staring and allowed himself to drink in the sight.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Steve said, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and a spark moved through Danny like lighting. He attempted to play it cool. No need to feed Steve’s ego. He’d done enough of that last night in their bed.

“Bah,” He replied looking up. “Did you mess with my phone and set an alarm?”

“I did because otherwise you wouldn’t get up and let the day go to waste.” Steve smiled, touching Danny’s face. It hit like an arctic blast and Danny couldn’t stop his body from shivering.

“What are you, my mother? It’s Saturday. We’re supposed to sleep in.” He inhaled as Steve's hand caressed his cheek. Steve smelled like frost in the air before a winter storm. Another shiver coursed through him that had nothing to do with the cold and everything to do with memories of long nights rolling in Steve’s bed listening to thunderstorms on the horizon as they came together.

Inside, his Title mimicked his reaction as it reached out to Steve’s Mantle. As always, it was a feeling that left Danny unnerved. There was a dynamic between Steve and Danny they never talked about and that was of their powers. Steve’s Mantle fawned over Danny, taking every opportunity to touch and fondle him. Danny’s Title adored the attention and preened under every instant of contact. It was a little annoying, but Danny wondered; Did Steve like him? Or did his Mantle like Danny’s Title?

“Did you have breakfast yet?” Steve asked pulling Danny from his thoughts

“Huh, what? Ah, no. Not yet.”

“You wanna go out for breakfast. We can hit up Wailana Coffee House.”

Danny’s Title jumped up inside, bunched up in Danny’s chest. It was excited. His Title loved to go out to eat and having breakfast out meant pancakes with coconut syrup.

Danny pushed his Title back down as It rose with demands. Steve thought he was obsessed with food ─ and he was ─ but not like his Title was. The glutton.

His Title caught that thought and sank down inside him, sulking. Steve’s Mantle must have picked up on this as a few blackened vines came out from under Steve’s skin and started playing with Danny’s hair. Danny sighed. How was this his life?

“Hey. Hey, knock it off will ya,” He waved a hand, shooing the vines away as Steve laughed, poking his arm.

“You didn’t answer me,” he said, letting his Mantle behave however it wanted.

“Yeah, sure, that sounds good.”

Grinning ear to ear, Steve pressed a kiss to Danny’s head. “Great. Let me get dressed and we’ll go.”

Danny moved to get up. He needed to get dressed too, but Steve pushed him back down. “What are you doing, you animal?”

“You can go like that,” Steve said, grinning and heading up the yard. Danny slumped into the chair, finishing his coffee.

“I can’t go anywhere like this,” he muttered. He stood up and stretched. “I look homeless.” An air of amusement washed over him, as his Title laughed and spun around inside him. It pointed out they had chosen the shirt because Steve would like how they looked in it.

“Yeah, yeah,” Danny said, looking out over the water. “He’s a possessive neanderthal.” His Title offered its agreement and approval.

Danny made a face. “You would like it.”

His Title rose inside him, spreading its warmth throughout Danny’s body. All at once, he glowed a soft golden hue that matched the sun. His Title reminded him he liked the attention too.

Danny couldn’t argue. He liked Steve, and he liked how Steve treated him. The man was handsome, intelligent, and loyal. Steve made him feel safe and like he mattered in some grand way that Danny couldn’t even describe. He liked that Steve made him feel desirable on multiple levels.

Danny frowned, looking out over the water. He just wished he knew it was real or not.

If it was possible for something like a mantle of power to sigh, Danny’s did. Twisting and untwisting itself; his Title hammered in a point.

_It’s_ _real. He, his mantle. They adore us. We’re their entire world._

“I don’t know,” Danny said, turning toward the house. “I think there’s more going on here than that.”

A wave of annoyance washed over Him. He was thinking too much again, and his Title wasn’t putting up with it. They were royalty. They should act like it.

While technically true, that bothered Danny. He was the Summer Prince. He was Fairy Royalty, even if it was because of a tragic fluke. But it didn’t feel real. _He_ wasn't a prince. He was just some schmuck from Jersey. His Title, the thing inside him, was royal. Danny Williams was merely a vessel.

_Stupid._

The thought came out sharp and angry in Danny’s mind. It was so cutting; he had to stop outside the backdoor to collect himself.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” He demanded. There was no answer. In fact, his Title had sunk down and withdrawn, making it plain that it didn’t want to talk anymore. Not uncommon, but his Title was never this rude or hateful before. Danny blew out a long sigh and continued inside, heading upstairs to fight Steve for the right to wear real clothes out in public.

There was a moment when Danny was getting dressed and Steve was slipping on his boots, their eyes met and Danny felt a jolt. There was a connection that he was sure had nothing to do with what was inside either of them. All at once, giddiness washing over Danny and he let out a laugh that Steve returned as the man took him in his arms and kissed him.

Inside, Danny’s Title unfurled a little and for a moment Danny thought it was pleased with the situation. Like it was saying, “See? I told you so.” Just then, Danny could really believe his Title was right. That Steve wanted him and not the power inside him.

Steve took his hand as they exited the bedroom and a strange feeling rose over Danny. He could feel Steve’s hand, strong, calloused, and cool to the touch in his own, but there was something else.

Another hand, far colder and rougher from handling a sword, reached out and took a hand that somehow was Danny’s but at the same time not. That hand was warm, soft, and commanded the flowers in the garden to rise to attention as Steve and Danny walked out to the car. The feeling was surreal and left Danny unnerved as there was a point where he wasn't sure where he started and the Summer Prince began. If Steve noticed he said nothing and Danny didn’t bring it up.

He pushed it aside as a part of his life now, as much as it bothered him.


End file.
